


An Addendum to Intern Maureen's Living Will

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Taking fate into her hands [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Letters, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Episode: e054: A Carnival Comes To Town, fan speculation, unsent letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[post-episode 54] Maureen writes an unsent letter to Cecil documenting her next self-imposed intern duty after storming off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Addendum to Intern Maureen's Living Will

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** An Addendum to Intern Maureen's Living Will  
>  **Prompt:** Desperado, Letter Unsent  
>  **Bonus?** Y (?) - at least I think so (the newest episode left some really big holes for next month's episodes, so... here have some fan speculation!)  
>  **Word Count:** 345  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Welcome To Night Vale [post-episode 54]  
>  **Pairings (if any):** Carlos/Cecil Palmer  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** swearing  
>  **Summary:** Maureen writes an unsent letter to Cecil documenting her next self-imposed intern duty after storming off.  
>  **Notes:** If you haven't caught up yet, I'd highly suggest catching up BEFORE you read this because there's a lot of spoilers for the newest episode since this is a missing "scene" for the end of that episode]

Cecil,

I know you don't like me or really even know me. And let's be honest, I don't like you either and I probably don't know you as well as I think I do. I'm an intern. I'm replaceable.

You are still a monster. You live a huge double standard of being anti-outsider while falling in love with one. And it frustrates me how mutually clueless you and your scientist can be. But I know Carlos isn't replaceable like I am.

There has to be a reason I keep coming back. I know this isn't in the job description either, but I'm going to fix this mess and get your damned clueless scientist back.

I went through the archives of the mimeographs I and other interns made for the shows since the Old Oak Doors started appearing. And I think I found a clue. This is going to break so many laws. But it's cool. I can be like those... what's that Spanish word they use for outlaw in those westerns you like... Desperados.

I'm going to go interview John Peters (you know, the farmer), then Mayor Cardinal, then the Erikas that own StrexCorp, then Carlos's team of scientists, and then, much as you will probably hate me recruiting him for this, Steve Carlsberg. I think with notes from all of them, I'll find a solution.

I'm not sure if the SSP will deliver this for me, but if not I've attached a copy to my newest living will at City Hall and in my intern emergency files here at the station, so you'll find it somehow.

If I don't make it back, thank you for the college credits and putting up with me. And if I do manage to somehow survive and succeed and make myself a hero... Well, then _you_ should probably be thanking _me_.

~~And Carlos, if you are watching me writing this, don't tell Cecil. I want to surprise him. If it's the last thing I do as an intern, I'm going to bring you home or die trying.~~

Intern Maureen

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Time to Come Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551577) by [dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy)




End file.
